Surprise
by TFB
Summary: Modern!AU Elsanna. It's Elsa's birthday and nobody seems to remember! What will happen to her special day? Dom!Elsa, don't like it, don't read it.


Elsa strides into her bedroom and plops herself down in front of her laptop, pulling her headphones on and drowning out the world. It's been a long day.

You see, today is Elsa's 22nd birthday but nobody seems to care or even remember. Normally she'll wake up to a few dozen 'happy birthday' texts and emails but today she found nothing. Usually her parents would take her out to a special birthday lunch, but when she got to their house they weren't even home. And the most heartbreaking part of all, her girlfriend, her sister, had forgotten. Elsa clenches her fists, trying to hold back her tears. '_Don't you dare cry,' _she tells herself '_it's just a stupid birthday.'_

The girl spends the next few hours gaming with a few guys she knows. "No, fucker!" she yells into her mic "You were supposed to cover my ass!"

"_Shit Els," _one boy mumbles _"Chill out dude, what's your issue?"_

Elsa slams her fist against her keyboard and logs off, running over to her bed and burying her face in her pillow. This day sucks, when will it just end?

Just then she hears the front door open and keys being tossed into the bowl by the door. _'Fuck' _she thinks and wipes her tears _'now Anna will know you've been crying.'_

"Elsa?" Anna calls out from downstairs "You home?"

Elsa sighs and sits up from her bed to go greet her sister. She slumps sadly down the stairs and almost falls down them when she's met with a group of voices shouting "**Happy Birthday!**"

"Jesus fuck!" she yells and grabs her chest "What the hell is all of this?"

"It's a surprise party for you, silly." Anna says and grabs her sister's hands, pulling her closer so she can place a gentle kiss against the blonde's lips.

"This isn't funny or cool, you guys." Elsa says as she looks up at the group and tears start to form in her eyes again. "You all made me feel like crap, like you completely forgot about my birthday."

The group looks down in shame. "Aw baby..." Anna coos and wipes Elsa's tears with her thumbs "I'm so sorry, I thought you would like this. I guess we shouldn't have ignored you though."

Elsa takes a deep breath and wipes her face. "No, I'm sorry. I overreacted," she smiles gently at the younger girl "I need to stop taking things so seriously. This was actually really sweet of you."

Anna smiles back at her sister and kisses her again before leading her over to a pile of presents hidden behind the couch. '_How did I not notice those when I got home?' _she thinks to herself.  
>"These are all for you!" Anna says and jumps up and down happily. "I was gonna show you after the party but now I want you to feel better."<p>

Elsa pulls the redhead into a tight hug and whispers against her hair "Thank you. I love you."

* * *

><p>After Elsa has opened all of her presents, ate some cake, and hung out with her friends she thanks everyone for coming and excuses herself to her room. Anna is confused as to why her sister is leaving so early but doesn't question it, just politely tells everyone the party is over and that she should check on Elsa.<p>

"Elsa?" Anna calls down the hall "Are you alright?"

Suddenly Anna is pushed up against the wall and a pair of lips crash heavily against her own.

"Mmph- mmmm" is all the comes out of Anna's throat as she wraps her arms around her sister's neck, tangling her hands in the blonde's hair and pulling it out of it's long braid.

"You are in so much trouble." Elsa growls against Anna's lips and pins her hands above her head.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Anna asks, surprised but also incredibly turned on.

"You know how much I hate surprises," Elsa continues as she presses her knee between Anna's thighs "As sweet as that was you should have known better, so now you have to be punished."

Anna groans and leans her head back against the wall as Elsa latches onto the younger girl's neck, sucking and biting hard.

"Elsa..." Anna sighs "Can we- ungh- can we at least go into the bedroom?"

The blonde nips harder at her sister's neck "Who's in charge here?" she asks, her voice vibrating against Anna's neck who can't help but let out a shaky breath. "And who's the birthday girl?"

Anna moans but doesn't answer, causing Elsa to bite her neck again. "I said, who's in charge?" she says more forcefully and presses Anna up harder against the wall.

"Y-you are." Anna whines.

"Who? I don't think I heard you." Elsa says.

"You are," Anna says louder "Elsa is, Elsa is in charge!"

"Good girl." Elsa purrs against her sister's neck and starts to walk away.

"Wait," Anna says a little louder than she intended "Where are you going?"

Elsa motions for the younger girl to follow her to the living room.

* * *

><p>Once they're in the living room, Elsa tells Anna to lay down on the coffee table. Anna of course does as her "Queen" says and lays down.<p>

"Take off your shirt." The older girl orders and Anna just nods and quickly removes her shirt.

"Good, good." Elsa praises, "I'll be right back." and with that, she walks into the kitchen.

Anna watches the kitchen door, waiting for her sister to come back and when she does, her eyes widen in surprise. Elsa is walking in with a can of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries.

"Fuck..." Anna whispers as her arousal soaks through her panties. They've never done anything like this before but it's always been something Anna had wanted to do although she'd never admit it to Elsa.

"Bra, pants, and panties. Off. Now." Elsa commands as she starts shaking up the whipped cream.

Anna quickly removes the rest of her clothing and is actually embarrassed at how wet she is, literally dripping with arousal.

Elsa smiles down at the petite girl and sprays some whipped cream across her freckled breasts and down her stomach.  
>Anna shivers at the sudden coolness of the cream on her burning body.<p>

Elsa then picks up a rather large strawberry, dips it in the whipped cream covering Anna's perky nipple (causing a muffled groan from the smaller girl) and sticks the strawberry in Anna's mouth.

Anna looks up at Elsa in confusion but chews the treat regardless.

"Taste good?" Elsa asks and giggles at Anna's expression, it's almost like she's having an orgasm right now.

Anna moans a positive response and Elsa nods. "I guess I'd better try one too then."

The blonde leans down across her sister and laps up the cream on her right nipple, taking the perky nub into her mouth and sucking it clean, earning a low whine of pleasure from the younger girl.

Elsa's tongue swirls around the nub as she blindly tries to reach for a strawberry, finding one, she takes a bite, letting the juices dribble down her chin and onto Anna's chest.

"Oh no," Elsa feigns worry "look at the mess I've made."

Anna practically passes out when her sister leans in and cleans up the sticky line of strawberry juice dripping down her breasts, catching some whipped cream on her tongue on the way.

"Fuck, Elsa..." Anna groans "This is too fucking hot..."

Elsa smirks against her sister's skin and reaches her hand down to cup her dripping sex, eliciting a desperate whine from the younger girl. She circles the girl's clit with her thumb as she continues sucking on the freckled skin, leaving several marks, claiming her sister.

"Elsa, _**please**_..." Anna begs and squeezes her legs together, trying to relieve some of her throbbing arousal.

"What did I already tell you?" Elsa asks and removes her hand from her sister's center, causing Anna to grunt in disapproval. She leans in to breathe against the redhead's ear. "_I'm. In. Charge._"

Anna shivers as goosebumps creep down her neck. "Y-you're in charge..." she mumbles out.

"Atta' girl..." Elsa says and takes the girl's earlobe into her mouth and gently nibbles at it before sitting up and removing her own shirt, tortuously slow. Next to go are her sweat pants, sliding them slowly down her long, pale legs. Anna's mouth goes dry as she watches her sister strip on top of her and discreetly tries to grind her hips into the older girl's. Elsa notices this however and stands up, leaving Anna with none of the wonderful friction she so badly craved.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Elsa waves her finger at the girl, "Did you forget already?"

Anna groans and rolls her eyes, "Els, please!" she practically screams "I _need _you."

"Well, then maybe you should behave." Elsa smirks and climbs back onto her sister, hovering her center over the younger girl's face.

"Elsa?" Anna asks in confusion as the blonde lowers herself onto Anna's mouth.

"Be a good girl and do as I say and you may be rewarded." She says and rocks her hips against Anna's face.

Anna catches on and immediately slips her tongue between the older girl's folds, licking and sucking furiously.

"Ugnh..." Elsa moans and grabs a fist full of auburn hair "Good girl," she coos "Keep it up..."

The younger girl grips her sisters hips, pulling her closer against her and sucks the blonde's clit into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Elsa cries "Anna, I'm so close..."

Anna reaches behind the girl on top of her and grabs the can of whipped cream, spraying a generous amount onto the girl's center and moans at the two conflicting flavors on her tongue. "_What a great birthday_" Anna thinks to herself "_And it's not even mine!_"

The vibrations of Anna's moans against Elsa's clit throw her over the edge and she comes hard, shivering with pleasure.

"An-naaah!" Elsa screams, grinding her hips against her sister's mouth once more.  
>"Good...good girl..." she pants as she comes down from her high. "Looks like you deserve a reward."<p>

Elsa crawls down her sister's body, leaving gentle kisses all the way from her mouth to her navel and Anna is shaking with anticipation.

The blonde finally reaches her center and flicks her tongue out against the girl's throbbing clit and reaching a hand up to massage her breast.  
>Anna moans and writhes under her sister's touch, breathing out her name. "Elsa...Elsa...yes..."<p>

The sounds the younger girl is making only encourages Elsa's actions, shoving two fingers into her and working her tongue faster against her clit. Anna's whispers and moans turn into breathless screams as her orgasm builds and builds until she finally comes undone, screaming her sister's name and shaking beneath her.

"Fucking hell..." Anna pants as Elsa picks her up and carries her over to the couch.  
>Elsa lays down and pulls Anna closer to her. Anna snuggles up against her sister's warm body and takes a deep breath. They both just lay there, content in the other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa finally breaks the silence with a concerned "I wasn't too rough...was I?"<p>

Anna shakes her head against the other girl's chest, "No, that was actually really fucking hot."

The blonde smiles and kisses her sister's head. "I'm glad you had fun. And thank you for a great birthday. I love you."

"I love you too, Els. Happy birthday.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wow! I actually like how this one came out! I'm still getting the hang of writing and having it flow right but I think this is a huge improvement from the last few stories I did. Let me know what you thought and please critique me, I love the advice and I take it to heart!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! And if you have any one-shot prompts please let me know!**


End file.
